


A magenta sunset

by Loving_your_light



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Just tired holy fuck its early, Other, Tutti Frutti, Tutti/kevin, im not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_your_light/pseuds/Loving_your_light
Summary: Tutti invites kevin to a meeting at the musain





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided this needed to be written before it dies. Do with it what you will. It is 5am right now and I have to wake up in an hour yet here am writing tutti frutti fan fic like the trash I am. Please enjoy

"Hey Enjolras, I brought a friend to the meeting!" Tutti smiled, and introduced their friend Kevin.  


"Nice!" Enjolras said before quickly turning to Jehan. "What's their name again?" He says under his breath  


Jehan rolls their eyes. "That's Tutti" they whisper back. "You always forget about them".  


Tutti led kevin to the back of the room in their usual spot. Tutti liked attending meetings but generally didn't like drawing attention to themself so they preferred to stay in the back. They were surprised they were even able to muster the courage to ask Kevin to come with them tonight. Tutti had met kevin the previous week in their political science class and immediately fell in love, and befriended kevin. Kevin was blissfully unaware of Tutti's love, and tutti did not intend to change that anytime soon.  


Enjolras talked for a long time, and Tutti usually enjoyed listening to him talk but tonight he just couldn't focus. His mind was on the boy sitting next to him. Tutti glanced over at kevin. They hoped he wasn't bored. Once they looked over, Tutti couldn't look away. Kevin's eyes looked perfect under the dim lighting of the musian. His hair flopped over them like always. No matter how hard he tried, Kevin couldn't keep his hair out of his face. Tutti tore their eyes away and tried to concentrate on what Enjolras was saying.  


Soon people started getting up and making their way out of the musain. Kevin tapped on tutti's shoulder. They were staring off into space and their eyes glazed over.  


"Huh?" Tutti snapped out of it and looked at kevin  


"The meetings over" he told them.  


"Oh. Do you want to go sit outside?"  


"Sure"  
The two left the musain, and sat on a bench outside. 

Tutti admired the flowers in the pots nearby that matched their favorite magenta overalls that they happened to be wearing.  


"I really enjoyed the meeting, thanks for inviting me" kevin smiled at Tutti.  


"Really? Thanks for coming. I - uh enjoy- being around um... you" tutti finished turning bright red.  
Kevin turned to face Tutti, looking into their eyes.  


"Hey" he said, lifting Tutti's chin, "I enjoy being around you too"  


"Yeah?" Tutti squeaked.  


"Yeah".  


Kevin leaned over and placed a kiss on Tutti's lips. Tutti knew they were blushing so hard they were almost magenta. When they finally pulled away tutti noticed the sun was starting to set, leaving a magenta haze a cross the sky. Tutti closed their eyes and smiled.

Magenta was definitely Tutti's favorite color

**Author's Note:**

> It literally took me 20 minutes to write this and I am very sleep deprived as it is 5am and I'm typing this on my phone so who knows if this actually makes sense?? Come visit me on tumblr carrying-the-banners.tumblr.com I have also made moodboards for both tutti and this ship go check them out


End file.
